Jack's New World
by AshuriIncarnate
Summary: Now canceled
1. New School, New Rules

**This is a new story by me as a little side fanfic to write. Anyways, on with the story.**

**[Thought]  
**_Emphasis_

* * *

**Hello, my name is Jack Lore and I live in the world of the remnant, but the main part of my life is that I go to an academy which goes by the name Beacon. It's an... Interesting place filled with Hunters and Huntresses in training and pretty much all of them are awesome apart from a few teams here and there. Within beacon, I am in my team consisting of one person, which I was able to name Unknown, because professor Ozpin somehow found something inside me that was considered helpful to the other teams. I have my dorm room with a single bed, four windows and a table complete with a desktop computer and a bunch of stuff I had from home which I have had since I got here. My clothing is ominous as I wear a black, with dark-purple trimming, T-shirt, trousers, shoes, socks a hooded cape which goes over my non-darkened skin and a scarf that goes over my mouth, that's battle attire by the way, but with the lessons, I am forced to wear the official clothes of the academy except for one part of it, my hair, it was the same type of colour as my clothes (For the apearance, just look at the story picture). Ok?, well than, I might as well start from when I got to beacon...**

* * *

"Wow, this place is awesome" I said with extreme happiness "I am finally here"

I took a look around and saw a fair few people now getting of the airship. I than looked at an incoming cart with a bunch of luggage. **[That can't be for one person, right] **I wondered, so I went to watch what happened. I followed the cart closely untill it stopped in the middle of a clearing with a girl in a white blouse with a red inside started moving towards it, but at the same time, I noticed a black and red-haired girl start to spin and move towards it. **[This can't end well]**. I looked around for a good spot and hid whilst having a good view of that clearing. The red and black-haired girl fell on the luggage and toppled all of them over.

"What are you doing!" the white-haired girl said

"Sorry"

"Sorry? Do you have any idea what you could have caused"

"um..." said the red and black-haired one as she picked up a case which was then snatched out of her hands.

"Give me that! This is dust, mined and purified from the schnee quarry"

**[Who does she think she is] **I thought whilst turning into darkness and appeared next to them

"Why hello people" I said

"Who are you" both said at the same time

"My names Jack Lore, and you two are?"

"Hi, my names Ruby" said the red and black-haired one

"Well I am Weiss Schnee" said the white-haired one

"Well its nice to meet you two"

"Um... Whats with your outfit Jack, cause its all black and purple." said Weiss

"Really now, well sorry if it's not to your liking your _Heiress_"

"So, you know my dads company then"

"Doesn't everyone" came a voice from behind Weiss

"And you are?" I said with an interested expression on my face

"Blake"

"Ah what a nice name _Ms_ Belladonna"

"Do I know you?"

"Not yet I think, my name is Jack Lore"

"Nice to meet you"

"Same here... In fact, I want to talk to you for a bit"

"What about?"

"Just about stuff"

"Ok... let's go then"

I turned "See you later Girls, and don't kill each other"

And with that, me and Blake walked away but looked back after hearing an explosion.

"Anyways, Blake I know that your thinking how I knew your last name am I correct"

"Yes... Now how did you know it"

"One of my abilities"

"What is?"

"I am able to view someones mind by looking at their eyes which means that I can see some of the memories that person has"

"Ok, that's that answered but may I ask you another question?"

"Of cause"

"What are you?"

I froze, I didn't know how to answer that question because I don't even know what I am. **[Am I a real person, or not...]**

"I...I don't know"

"You, don't know?"

I quickly changed the subject "Well now, I think we should get to the hall, don't want to be late for the speech"

She sighs "Fine"

And with that we both went to the hall where everyone was gathering for the introduction from professor Ozpin himself with the help of Glynda Goodwitch. Once we get there, we notice that it is about to start, so we listen and then Ozpin came out to the edge of the stage and started to speak which caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"I'll, keep this brief" he said

"you have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. you assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Then Goodwitch came to the mic as Ozpin walked to the back of the stage.

"You will gather at the barn, then tomorrow you will start your initiation. Be ready, you are dismissed"

"Well that was fun eh" I said to Blake

"That's one word to say, come on."

"why"

"I still want to know some stuff about you."

And with that said, me and Blake went to the barn to secure our spaces but then...

"Mr Lore, I need to speak to you for a minute"

I looked around to see professor Ozpin calling me

"Ok!" I said "Blake, I will see you at the initiation"

"Fine" Blake said with a sigh

So me and Blake went our different ways, her to the barn and me to my conversation with the headmaster

"What did you need me for sir"

"I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to worry about the initiation tomorrow"

"Why not?"

"Because you will be shadowing one of them that you would like to, but you are not to interfere with there progress"  
"we will let you know what the instructors know on the day"

"So i will be an intructor then?"

"you could say that, thank you for understanding"

"Its ok, sir" as soon as I said that, professor Ozpin started to walk back to the hall whilst I got to the barn before night time.

* * *

**Ashurí: So... that is that **

**Jack: I guess, but why did you make me become someone who is not able to kill any beowolves or anything at the initiation.**

**Ashurí: Don't get mad but there is method in this madness that is _the plan_.**

**Blake: Oh really?**

**Ashurí &amp; Jack: How did you get here Blake?**

**Blake: I don't know... I saw a door slightly open and wondered in, which brings me to my next question  
**

**Ashurí: Which is?**

**Blake: Why are you in a supplyshed outside of beacon?**

**Ashurí: Meant to be secret and out of the way**

**Blake: Ok...**

****Ashurí &amp; Jack:** ...  
**

**Ashurí: Anyways... Since this is my second fanfic that is on the side of my other one, I would like you to Rate &amp; Review this to see if I can make better chapters in the future, but first of all I have to shut that door so no one else can get in.**

**Jack: And with that said... Bye everyone!**


	2. Initiation Day

**Ashurí: So here we are again to continue Jacks story**

**Jack: can you stop talking like I am not here?**

**Ashurí: *Sighs* Fine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this animation, _RWBY is (c) by RoosterTeeth._**

**Ashurí: Little notice as well... I will not be diverging from the real story line too much unless it is with a character that is not important to the scene or just put my OC into the story line... Who knows.  
**

**[Thought]  
**_Emphasis_

* * *

I had made my way back to the barn to find that there was hardly any space left untill I saw Blake reading a book with a space left next to her so naturally I walked up to it and claimed the spot as my own, but not before Blake noticed me.**  
**

"Hello again Jack" she said

"Oh, hello Blake, do you mind if I sleep here as you can clearly see that space is not something these people let go easily"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

So I went about setting up my sleeping arrangement next to where Blake was , but what I didn't know was what was happening as I started to lay down...

"Helloooo"

I got back up straight away to see who said that and it was a yellow-haired girl dragging Ruby around, most likely to talk to Blake or me.

"I belive you may, know each other"

"Arn't you that girl who exploded?" Blake said

"Uh... yeah, my names Ruby, but you could just call me crater... Actually you could just call me Ruby"

"...Ok"

I then saw them whispering between them before they started to speak again.

"So! Whats your name?"

Blake sighed "Blake"

"Well Blake, i'm Yang! Ruby's older sister... I like your bow"

"Thanks"

"It goes great with your... Pajamas"

"Right..."

"Nice night don't ya think"

"Yes, it's lovely, almost as lovely as this book... Which I will, continue to read... As soon as you leave"

**[Bit cold Blake]** I thought

"Yeah, this girls a lost cause" said Yang

"Not true, Yang" I said whilst getting up

"And who may you be"

"Jack Lore, and you seem to be a happy girl tonight, am I wrong" I said whilst looking in her eyes for a better understanding of what she can do

"Not at all, Jack"

Then what I really didn't see untill the last moment was when Weiss came up behind them with an agitated face on her **[This is gonna be a long night]** I thought with the screaming/shouting of Weiss, Yang and Ruby began, followed up by Blake blowing out the three candles that lit the room and everything fell silent...

* * *

When it was morning, I woke up and got my clothes on over my sleepware which was just some simple black boxers and whilst I was going back into the barn, I saw two people awake. The one sitting down had long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back which had a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. He was wearing a dark-green, diagonally buttoned, long-sleeved tail coat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs along with light-tan pants and black shoes. The one next to him though is what I call _over_ hyperactive, she had short orange hair and turquoise eyes and Her clothing seems to be a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wore a collared black vest that ends at her waist with a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape on her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She also wore a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh with her shoes a mix of pink and white with pink laces.

She was literally _bouncing_ of the walls round him as well as following at an amazing speed, so I continued to ignore them for the time being and begun to walk to the initiation earlier than everyone else so that Ozpin could fill me in on the details of the initiation.  
So I went to get my weapons from the lockers we were asighned and started to make my way to the cliff. Once I got there, I saw headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch having a chat with each other.

"Good morning headmaster"

"Ah, jack it is good to see you are rested well"

"Likewise. Now, what am I doing for the initiation then?"

"Like we talked about yesterday, you will be shadowing a student that you choose , but you are not allowed to interfere with there reason for doing this to you is because I have reason to believe that you're fighting style is not good enough as a whole, so what today will show you is how to engage in battle whilst being aware of your surroundings."

"Ok, and what about a _team_ for me?"

Glynda then stepped forwards a bit "Your semblance gives you the ability to _enhance _ones aura to beyond their limits for a certain amount of time, which gives you the role of support meaning that you will be in your own team, named by you."

"Really now. Ok. Well, I want this team to be called '_Unknown_'"

"Is there any reason you choose this name?" Ozpin said whilst once again fixing his glasses

"It just sounds like a cool name to have"

"Ok." he then turned to ms Goodwitch "Call all first year students to the cliff would you Glynda?"

"Of cause headmaster" she then got her scroll out and started to speak to it "Would all first year students please report to beacon cliffs for initiation. Again, all first year students report to beacon cliff immediately"

* * *

After about 5 minuites of waiting, everyone was walking out andonly a few were wondering why I was with the 'instructors', Mainly Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. Aside from that, everyone else just continued to the launch pads whilst me, Glynda and Ozpin stepped up tp the front were Ozpin started his speach.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest."

Next was Glynda "Now, I am sure that many of you have heard rumors about the assignments of teams. Well allow me to put an end to your conclusion. Each of you will be gven teammates, today."

In the distance I heard Ruby wimper like a dog for a second before Ozpin started speaking again.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it is in your best intrest to be paired with someone who you will work with well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What!" I heard Ruby say in the distance

"Once you have partnered up, make your way to the northen end of the forest, you will meet opporsition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy anything that stands in your path, or you will die."  
"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors, nor Jack Lore here, will not interfvine. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the pass containing several relics, each pair must choose _one_ and and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing andgrade you appropreatly. Are there any questions?"

"Uh.. yeah sir-" started a blond boy next to Ruby

"Good, now take your positions"

"Uh, sir ,i've got a, a question" Weiss was just launched "So this, landing stratergy thing, uh what is it your like, dropping us of or something"

"No. You will be falling" Ozpin said **[Come on, how differcult could it be to understand] I thought**

"Oh, I see, so did you give us any parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own landing stratergy"

"Uh ah, yeah. So uh, what is a landing straterg-" he started before being launched okut to the forest

"Never learnt in time did he?" I said

Ozpin just turned around and drank from his mug of coffee...

* * *

**Ashurí: Right, so how did you like that?  
**

**Jack: well... it was a turning point in the anime...**

**Ashurí: Ok Jack, whats wrong now?**

**Jack: I want to be able to kill some grimm :(  
**

**Ashurí: You will get to but like the text has literally just said is that your role is support at the moment but you will get to fighta lot of grimm, ok?**

**Jack: Thats better, now that I know what will happen to me late... Wait, how much time until I get to fight monsters**

**Ashurí: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... I donno.**

**Jack: ASHURÍ!**

**Ashurí: And with that beast unleashed it is time to say good bye for now and cant wait to see some reviews on this one... Cya *gets slammed into a wall***


	3. Nevermore, Ursa Riding and Teams

**Ashurí: And were back again right Jack**

**Jack: yes, and this time we plan on doing a little plot change due t- *Gets cut off***

**Ashurí: Due to the change of the pairings made by me... basically this is an OC x Cinder Fall fanfiction now, as requested by Jack here**

**Jack: I didn't say anything about his matter**

**Ashurí: Sure you did, remember... You literally begged me to put this twist in**

**Jack: ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... *dissipates***

**Ashurí: ...Ok, well. On with the story**

**Disclaimer: _RWBY is (C) RoosterTeeth_**

**Ashurí: Oh yh, this chapter will have a lot of talking between characters as this is technically volume 1 episode 8**

**[Thought]  
**_Emphasis_

* * *

It was a nice day on the cliffs after everyone were sent off with the help of some spring-board platforms aimed specifically at the emerald forest. After a few seconds I could hear a bird being taken down by someone and a few more seconds after that I was asked a few questions.

"So Jack, who have you chosen to shadow" Glynda asked

"I have chosen to shadow ms Belladonna today"

"Ok, but you will wait for all pairs to be grouped together"

"Sure"

So I waited for what seemed like ages untill Glynda said about all the pairs being formed.

"The last pair has now been formed, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Poor boy, I can't see them ever getting along."

"Can I go now?" I asked trying to not be rude with my words

She sighed "Oh alright"

Within a second of hearing those words; I was already gone. I had dissipated from the top of beacon all the way to Blake's position, with the help of my scroll having the exact co-ordinates of everyone, and went to sneak up behind her. But she was with Yang which made this ever so dangerous.

"Well, that was easy" I heard Yang say in her usual happy-go-lucky self

"It was more easy than I thought it would be" Blake then said

"Well... Won't you girls get messy?" I said startling them both

"Ja-Jack, when did you get here" Said Blake with a large blush on her face

"Just now."

"Well, you could have told us you were here" Yang said with a furious intent

"I did, didn't I?"

"Well you did say something to let us know your here" said Blake **Sorry but I have to do this to specify which character said what.**

"Exactly!" I yelled

"Ok, Jack, I guess your following us then?" say's Blake

"Well, you specifically Blake" After saying this, her blush got a bit brighter

"Ok, well I don't mind at all, do you Yang?"

"Not at all" Yang said with a shrug

And with that said and done, we set off to the temple which had the relics in. But not without the distractions of Beowulf, Ursa, etc. But after enough time, we made it to the temple filled with pedestals.

"You think this is the place?" said a curious Yang

Blake just looked at her as if saying 'Duh' **[Really Blake] **I thought. We took a walk around the temple having a look at the so-called 'relics'.

"Chess Pieces?" Blake said

"I would have thought them to be proper relics instead of these."I said speaking to no one in particular

"Well, how about a cute little pony!" Yang just randomly busted out and we just sighed whilst walking up to her "that wasn't too hard"

"Well, it's not like this place is difficult to find."

Just then we heard a girl screaming indicating danger

"That girl' in trouble, Blake, did you hear that?" she then turns around just like me "what should we do?"

But Blake was distracted by something in the sky, so me and Yang both looked up to see Ruby falling until she got hit by that blond-haired boy and both got sent into the tree at quite the force.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" asked Blake

"I" Yang started until she got interrupted by an Ursa which got shot from behind showing Nora on the back of it

"Aww. It's broken" she said as she somehow got on top of its corpes in less than a second

"Nora, please, don't ever do that again" said Ren whilst unaware that she had made it to the 'relics' faster than Ruby' speed could

"Ooo" She said staring at the white rook piece "I'm queen of the castle, i'm queen of the castle"

"NORA!" shouted Ren

"Coming Ren."

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" said Blake symboling da ja vu

"I-"once again Yang started until she got interrupted by a death stalker' cry which was following Pyrrha was soon followed by Ruby jumping down from the tree.

"Ruby?" Yang said

"Yang!" said Ruby

"Nora!" said Nora somehow 'snaking' across the floor between them

"Did she just run here with a death stalker on her tail?"

"GRRR, I can't take it anymore" Yang said whilst releasing her 'flames of glory' "could everyone just calm down before something crazy happens again?"

"Um... Yang" said Ruby as she pointed up to show us something and would you believe it was Weiss

"How could you leave me?!" she said somehow making her voice so load that it reached us from high up

"I said jump."

She's gonna fall" said Blake

"She'll be fine"

"She's falling" said Ren

And as Ren said... She fell. But out the corner of my eyes, I saw Juane jump out of the tree and catch Weiss, until they fell with Jaune on the floor and Weiss sitting on top. Then to top it all of, Pyrrha came in-front of us laying on her side.

"Great, the gangs all here, so we can die together" Yang said unenthusiastic

"Not if I can help it" said Ruby as she dashed towards it.

"right, well I will be getting back to the cliff to wait for you guys and girls." And with that, them all looking my way, I dissipated into shadows and reappeared at the cliffs with Glynda and Ozpin there just talking.

"Hello again." I said catching their attention

"Ah, Jack Lore, How is everyone down there." she said

"well at the moment there fighting a nevermore and a death stalker so they should be fine"

"And how many students were there?"

"There were 8 students altogether which are Ruby Rose, Yang Xaio Long, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren" I tell them whilst holding my scroll

"Yes... They should be alright"

"Shall I check on them in an hours time at least"

"That will not be needed mr Lore" said Ozpin "I say this because I have faith in them, don't you?"

"Of cause I do"

"Then we shall wait until their back"

* * *

After waiting for an hour or two, all eight of them came back safe, sound and instantly taken to the hall to announce the teams. including me. Once we all got there, we took place on seats that had been put out for the initiates to sit in. Once all the other students had their teams; it was up to the next ones to be put in a team.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you have retrieved the black bishop pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team _Cardinal_ (CRDL) lead by, Cardin Winchester" said Ozpin as there was a round of applause until Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren took the stage.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. You four retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team _Juniper_ (JNPR) lead by, Jaune Arc"

"Uh, le-lead by, me" he said pointing at himself which then tuned into a shoulder nudge from Pyrrha

And once again there was a round of applause as team JNPR came of stage and let Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake onto the stage.

"And finally Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team _RWBY_ lead by, Ruby Rose" Another applause was fired as they left the stage and I got called up.

"Jack Lore. since we have agreed on it, you shall now be know as the one member team _Unknown_." He said and everyone had shocked expressions, even some of the teachers had them until I walked away with only teams RWBY and JNPR applauding me. That day, gave me friends that will see me for who I am and not what I am. This is gonna be fun...

* * *

**Ashurí: So... Was that good?  
**

**Jack: Yes... Although I thought you said it was changing a little?**

**Ashurí: I said that by I did not specify the chapter I would do that, did I?**

**Jack: No, I guess your right**

**Ashurí: Good, now that's sorted; I think it is time to close this chapter and get ready for the next one.**


	4. Differculties With Classmates?

**Ashurí: Welcome one and all to the 4th chapter of...**

**Jack: My New World.**

**Ashurí: Yes. It is time for chapter 4 of Jacks New World to begin...**

**[Thought]**_  
Emphasis_

* * *

As the sun was rising above the horizon, the birds chirping, all disappeared due to what sounded like a whistle going off, but it was faint by the time it came through my rooms wall. I got up and had a look around my, one bed, room to verify what I had. There was a desk with a computer on top and three draws going down the right side, possibly holding my weapons and clothes, a bookcase covering pretty much an entire wall on the left of the room followed by some chairs and some posters about random stuff. As I got out of bed, I decided to look at my timetable to see what lessons I had today.

"Ok... I have a lesson at 9:00 with professor Port" I said quiatly whilst thinking **[what time is it now]**

So I checked the clock in my room to see that it was 8:54 which meant that I had a bit of time to get ready, or so I thought. As I got changed into my college wear, with my weapons, _muramasa &amp; murasame_, put on my belt, I reached for the door and opened it, only to see team RWBY and JNPR run past me. So I chased after them trying to see were they were going and within a couple of minutes, we were at the classroom door all trying to catch our breaths, even me.

"Ok" I said whilst breathing heavily "so this is professor Ports class then"

"Yeah" said Jaune who was also breathing heavily

"well, let's get the seats we want then" said Yang

So we went inside to claim our seats, all of ours at the front whilst everyone else filtered through the door and sat in the other seats until professor Port walked in with his big grey mustache matching with his swept over hair-style.

"Good morning students" he said although I kept seeming to zone out at the non-important parts "Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I, mealy refer to them as prey, haha..." Silence swept over the room as no one payed him any attention "aham, and you will too upon guraduating from this pristigeous acadamy. Now as I was saying" he then walked to the front of the seats and started to walk from side to side "Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise, tretuous world. Our planet is absolutly teaming with creatures that would like nothing more than too tear you to pieces, and thats were we come in. Hunter's, huntresses " he made a ticking noise whilst looking at Yang "induviduals who have sworn to protect those who can not protect themselfs, from what? You may ask, why, the very world!"

"Yee-ep" some one at the back of the class said and everyone stopped to look at him as if saying '_Why?_'

"That is what your training to become" professor Port said, breaking the silence "but first, a story, a tale of a young, handsome man... Me"

After this, I started to zone out a little

"When I was a boy..." he said as I stopped literning to him whilst looking at my friends. First I saw Ruby drawing something funny, by the way she was lauthing. I saw Weiss trying to listern to professor Port but got distracted.

"Dispite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man, peter he said" said professor Port whilst Ruby lauthed a bit more showing us her picture of the teacher and we all lauthed, although, it got the attention of Port as he stopped us.

"In the end the Beowolf was no match for my shear tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated like a hero." He then bowed "The moral of the story, a true huntsman must be honerable, a true huntsman must be dependable, a true huntsman must be strategic, well educated and wise. So, who among you believes that they are the embodiment of these traits?" Wiess then put her hand up

"I do sir!"

"Well then" he said whilst turning his head to a cage with red eyes beaming out of the front "lets find out, step forward and face your opponent"

* * *

Weiss then got from her seat somehow wearing her combat skirt and drew her rapier like weapon whilst looking intensly at the cage. Then Yang called out.

"Go Weiss"

Then Blake whilst holding a little flag pole with the flag saying _RWBY_ "Fight well"

and then Ruby "Yeah, represent team RWBY!"

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus" scoulded Weiss

Then professor Port picked up his blunderbuss-axe weapon and chopped the padlock sealing the cage, releasing the Borebatusk upon Weiss which she dodged easily

"Haha, wasn't expecting that were you" said Peter Port

"Hang in there Weiss" said Ruby chearing on her freind, Weiss then procceds to dash forward with her sword but getting it stuck in the Borebatusk' tusks and getting it thrown away from her, she then got hit sending her back.

"Ohoh, what will you do without your weapon." he said as the Borebatusk charged at Weiss but missed ever so slightly and rammed into the seats which gave her time to run back and get her weapon

"Weiss, go for its belly, there's no armor underne-" Ruby started

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss once again scolded Ruby makeing her upset, she then looked at the Borbatusk spinning around in a ball before releasing it's self upon Weiss who promptly used one of her Glyths to knock it on to it's back before jumping onto another one and dashing towards the moster killing it instantly.

"Bravo, bravo, it seems as if we are indead in the presance of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid thats all the time we have for today, be sure to cover the assigned reading and... Stay vigilant, class dismised"

Weissthen carried herself out quickly before anyone else could

"Sheesh, whats with her?" Jaune asked

"I don't know Jaune, but I bet Ruby's going to find out"

I then dissapated and reapeared near the two of them but out of sight.

"Weiss!" Ruby said trying to get the attention of Weiss

"What!"

"Whats wrong with you, why are you bei-" Ruby started but got interupted by Weiss

"Whats wrong with me? Whats wrong with you! Your supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nusence"

Ruby scoffed "What did I do?"

Thats just it, you've done nothing to earn your position, back in the forest you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so"

"Weiss, where is this comming from, what happened to all the talk about _Working_ together; I thought you believed in acting as a team"

"Mr Lore, what are you doing?" Said headmaster Ozpin

"when did you get here sir"

"A few seconds ago, now what are you doing?"

"Seeing why Weiss is so annoyed"

"Well, don't you worry about that, I will talk with Ruby and sort this out."

"Thank you sir"

After this I saw Ozpin walk behind Ruby before I dissipated and repeared in my room. once there, I went to my computer and started to do some coding for a website I was asked to help with.

* * *

When it was late at night, when nobody should even be able to be awake; I heard footsteps down the hall outside my room, and being the curious person I am, I decided to check it out and as soon as I opened the door, I saw a startled Weiss.

"Wha-, What are you doing awake at this time" She asked me

"Finishing a project, but what are you doing"

"I'm going for a walk, if you must know."

"Well, have fun, but remember this..." I paused for a second to look in to her eyes and what I saw was professor Port telling her somthing.

**[Peter: So the outcome did not fall in your favour, do you really believe that acting in such a maner will force those in power to reconsider there decision? So instead of freting about what you don't have, savour what you do, hone your skills, perfect every technique and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be]**

"I have a question accualy, What did you learn today?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"What. Did. You. Learn. Today to do with teams?"

She sighed "I have learnt that I can not act in a bad manor if I can't getwhat I want, there happy now."

"Well... that was a bit shorter than what professor Port told you but yes, I am happy now, good night"

After saying that I walked back into my room, closed the door, turned off the computer and went to sleep. But before Icould fall asleep; A vision occured, which has never happened before, about a guy in a white suit, orange hair swept to the side in a wierd way, a can, a fedora accompanied by three people who were shaded black so Icould not tell who they were but Icould make out there figures. One was a male and the other two were female. **[What could this mean]** I wondered...

* * *

**Ashurí: Ok and thats a rap.**

**Jack: Nice! But how did you guess my weapons name.**

**Ashurí: What _muramasa &amp; murasame_, Those were found through my contacts.**

**Jack: What contacts?**

**Ashurí: None of your business**

**Jack: Don't make me read your mind.**

**Ashurí: Try it **

**Jack: *Tries to readmind but fails due to a barrier* Whats with that?**

**Ashurí: Of, that. Thats part of my semblance.**

**Jack: What semblance is that?**

**Ashurí: That remains to be seen**

**Jack: *sighs* Ok fine lets just end this chapter then. /\\_/\**

**Ashurí: Ok... ... Bye everyone Also... Have a kitty /|\\_='_'=_/|\**

* * *

**Also... don't forget to review this chapter to let me know if I make a mistake  
**


	5. A Weird Occurrence!

**Ashurí: I must admit that this story is gaining chapters fast, wouldn't you say so Jack**

**Jack: I have to agree, but isn't that good?**

**Ashurí: It is, but only on the weekends because I am pre-occupied with college.**

**Jack: Ok, well you dont have to worry Ashurí, because if you don't upload for a week and then start producing some more chapters after this one, then people will know that you are trying. Correct?**

**Ashurí: Yeah... anyways. Lets begin**

**[Thought]**  
_Emphasis_

* * *

As I woke the next day, I could feel someone near me, yet I cound not see them physically.

"Whos there?" I said silently hoping for a reaction, but nothing... the only sound in that room was my own, resonating off the walls and piercing the silence until the door opened to reveal someone who I did not know of. I got up and reached for my weapons shouting "Who are you?", and still nothing came back, it was as if the person I was talking to was either not listerning or they were deaf. They soon spoke up although theyappeared to be say riddles to me.

"Death at the summer, past the crows nest, long forgetting the pact." The figure said before dissipating **This is refuring to three people who have yet to be seen in person**

**[Death at the summer...? Past the crows nest. Long forgetting the pact]** I thought **[What does this mean]**

"Jack?" I heard comming from beside me and as I looked around, I saw Blake and the rest of team RWBY all looking at me with worried expressions

"Ye-Yes, Blake" I said, pain evident in my voice

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong with me" I said, I soon followed that up by pointing at the doorway and said "who's that?" and with that, everyone turned to look at what was there. During the time they were looking at nothing, I was dissipating without a word.

As I dissipated out the room to go to the lesson tought by Glynda, Istarted to wonder **[Should I have told** **them]** but whilst I thought about this, I lookde up. Somehow I had made it to the arena, where the lesson was taking place, and decided to get a little practice in with a few training dummy's. As I positioned myself in front of the dummy, drawing _muramasa &amp; murasame_ into my hands, I started to assult the dummy with expert precision as every cut I gave it almost went straight through until I jumped backwards doing a backflip, as I turned _muramasa &amp;_ _murasame_,so I was holding onto the trigger of the hilt releasing a flurry of shotgun shells into the dummy riping it into pieces. once I landed, I turned around to see Glynda standing at the doorway with the rest of the students with faces of amazment.

"Well, mr Lore, that was quite a show you gave us"

"Yeah.. Sorry for destroying the dummys" I said while scratching the back of my head

"Well if you and everyone else will take there seats, we can begin the lesson with Jaune Arc vs Cardin Winchester"

Once the match begun, both fighters doing ok against each other; I felt someone put there hand on my shoulder, and as I looked around, all I saw was Ruby with a face that showed she wanted to ask something

"What is it Ruby?" I asked

"I was just wondering what happened this morning" she said with a hint nervousness in her voice

"About avoiding you guys?"

"Yeah..."

So I told her everything that happened that night and what I was told by the mysterious figure.

"Death at the summer... Past the qrows nest... Long forgetting the pact...What does that mean?" she said obviously confused

"I don't exactly know, but I am going to ask Ozpin about it."

And with that said with her nodding and walking away; I looked towards the match and saw Jaunes aura in the yellow, almost touching red. But he never gave it attention as he kept racing towards Cardin who kept dodging his moves and countering them. soon enough, Carding was about to finish off a downed Jaune until Glynda called the match.

"Students. as you can see, mr Arcs aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style dual, this would symbolise that Jaune is not longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match. Mr Arc, its been weeks now, please try refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriet to attack or when it is better to move to a, more defensive stratergy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a beowalf now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself" said Carding as he walked away.

"Remember everyone, the vital festival is only a few months away, it won't be long until students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practacing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale."

After this the bell rung and the students all started to leave, exept me as I walked up to Glynda wanting to know something.

"professor Goodwitch, can I ask you a question?" I said

"Of cause mr Lore, what is it?"

"Is it ok if I have full usage of this part of the building for training perposes?"

"I will have to ask professor Ozpin, but I don't believe he will hand it ove-" started Glynda before someone interupted her

"I see no problem in it" said the person we were talking about

"Really?" I asked in disbelief

"Of cause, now Glynda"

"Yes?"

"can I talk to you in private"

"Y-Yes" she said

"Ok... Well, I will see you later then" I said whilst waving before walking out the door to see team RWBY standing before me with supprised expressions.

"Why did you need the arena?" asked Ruby

"Just for practicing" I said

"Is that all?" said Blake as she raisedan eyebrow at me

"Yes."

After everyone was pleased with their new found knowledge; We all went to our rooms to do stuff. Once we got there; I was suddenly being pulled back from my door as something unexpected happed.

"Come on Jack" said Yang as she was pulling me back towards their room

"Why should I?" I said puffing my cheeks whilst I crossed my arms

"Because we need to get rid of our boardom" Said Ruby with her puppy dog eyes looking up to me

I sigh "Fine, lets get this over with"

"Yay~" said Yang and Ruby in unison

And so we all went into team RWBY's room to do somthing, god knows what though.

"lets play some..." Yang trailed on "Poker!"

me and Ruby stood in the door way shocked with the suggestion made by Yang until I spoke up "Wait, you guys know how to play?"

"Of we do" said an enthusiastic Yang as Weiss looked at me shaking her head as a symbol of no

"Ok!, lets play" I said

And with that, we started to sit in a circle with some cards in the center of us as we began.

* * *

"Are you kidding me!" yelled Yang as she was on the floor starting to fakely cry

"And I win" I said with confidence in my voice

We had manged to play about ten rounds, all of which I won supprisingly with every match, Blake was second.

"How did you beat me" she said a bit calmer now

"I seem to have a good poker face" I said smiling

Blake sighs whilst looking outside breifly "Its night time, better get some sleep"

"alright, see ya later girls"I said as I turned into shadows before appearing in my room "well... That was fun"

And soon enough, I was asleep peacfully until I had a cold hand on my shoulder, waking me up in a strange place. I looked around the completly white room looking for some kind of life form, but was met with the cold silent air drifting through the empty containment that was. nothing. I started to walk in a direction in hopes of seeing someone in this place as well. After walking for what seemed like hours; A figure was suddenly coming into view before stopping in front of me. The figure was starting to get some colourallowing me to see who this person was.

the person was a she. She has black hair and glowing yellow-orange eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with a strange yellow design. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She also wears black shorts underneath her dress and a black choker on her neck. She wears gold loop earrings with a black gem dangling from each. She also has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

She was pretty good looking compared to the other girls at beacon. She had a nice _hourglass_ figure which was burning its way to the back of my mind. That is, until she done something that was really un expected. I looked at her doing the one thing I thought she wouldn't do... Sh-

I was cut of from that place as I felt someone shaking my body and soon I woke up with sweat pouring down my face like a waterfall. As I looked around my room, I notice that team RWBY was somehow in my room, all with worried expressions.

"whats the matter?" I said, calming down at a fast rate

"What were you dreaming of?" Asked a curious Ruby, who somehow leaned diaganaly.

"Nothing that concerns you" I said coldly, soon changing "I have two question though, 1) How did you get into my room and 2) how are you leaning like that" pointing to ruby

"Firstly, we got a sepperate key to your door as the head master is somehow worried about how you will fair in the future" said Blake "and secondly... I want to know too"as she looked at Ruby as well

Ruby then looked down before looking back up and falling on to my bed "I don't know how I did that"

"Anyways..." I started "why dont we go to the dinner hall"

"Sure" said Yang

And with that sorted; We went to the dinner hall and took our seats next to team JNPR after getting our food.

* * *

"There we were, in the middle of the night" spoke Nora

"It was day" sighed Ren as he corrected her

"We were surrounded by Ursi"

"They were Beowol-" started Ren before Nora beamed in

"Dosens of of them!" she shouted

"There were two of them"

"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs"

Ren sighs once more "She's been having this recuring dream for nearly a month now"

Then Pyrrha suddenly started talking "Jaune, are you all right?"

He was dazed until she caught him of guard "Huh, oh yeah, why?"

"It just that you seem a little..." trails Ruby "not ok"

"G-guys i'm fine, seriously look" as he done a lame job trying to fake happyness, until he looks over to the next table causing us to look at the one boy who should not have been here. Cardin. As we looked over, we saw that he was picking on a rabbit faunas by grabbing her ears and pulling them. I then picked up my scroll and strted to record it

"What are you doing Jack" Said a slightly agitated Blake

"Just getting evidance of Cardin's bullying"

"Ah, I see now" spoke Weiss

we then heard him talking to his team

"Ow~ that hurts" said the rabbit faunas "please stop"

"I told you it was real" said Cardin to his team

"Haha what a freak" said a boy with a weird haircut

then Pyrrha turned around to the table again "Attrotious. I can't stand people like him"

"he's not the only one" said Blake, still annoyed

"It must be hard to be a faunas" said Yang as she held her head up with her hand

I then looked to Jaune who had just sighed and walked off.

* * *

**Ashurí: So... How was that?  
**

**Jack: it was nice, although I am seeing a certain thing when you write these**

**Ashurí: Which are?**

**Jack: the fact that Chapter one started with more than 1300 words, Chapter two and three both had more thatn 1500 words and less thatn 1600, Chapter four had 1700+ words and now Chapter 5 has 2000+ words. Is there going to be an increase in how many words are in each chapter?**

**Ashurí: Nope... I am going to try and stick to 2000+ words _IF I CAN_.**

**Jack: Ok... anyways, lets end this chapter shall we?**

**Ashur: Deffo...**

**Both: Good bye and don't forget to R &amp; R (Rate And Review)**


	6. What Can A Simple Riddle Mean?

**Ashurí: Hello again people. How are you?**

**Random audience: Were good.**

**Ashurí: ah~ nothing like hearing an audience listen to yo-**

**Jack: Dah hell is that noise Ashurí? *finds Ashurí sitting on a seat***

**Ashurí: The audience**

**Jack: What audianc- *looks around to see a fair few people sitting on benches looking at him* Why are they here and how are they here**

**Ashurí: No time to explain Jack, I have a chapter to write**

* * *

It was about 11 o-clock in professor Oobleck's class as he 'Glided' his way around the classroom, occasionally taking a sip from his mug of what I think was coffee, talking about the war. I was zoning out again, but kept an eye out for Jaune to see if he was getting bullied again by enough, I was slipping back to reality when I heard Oobleck asking questions.

"Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorist belive to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"

Weiss put her hand up "The battle at Fort Castle"

"Precisely" said Oobleck "and, who can tell me the advantage the faunas had over General Lagunes forces?"

I then notice Cardin pointing a folded piece of paper flinging it at Jaunes head.

"Hey~" said Jaune holding his head

"Mr Arc, finally contributing to class this is excellent, excellent. What is the answer?"

"Uh, the answer, the advantage, the, faunas had over that, guy stuff... Uh, binoculars!" said Jaune as he put his back straight whilst everyone laughed

"Very funny mr Arc, Cardin, perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject?"

Cardin then sat up straight "Well, I know it's easier to train an animal than a soldier"

"Your not the most opened minded of individuals, are you Cardin?" said Pyrrha

"What? You got a problem?" said a slightly annoyed Cardin

"No, I have the answer..." trailed Pyrrha "its night vision, many faunas are believed to have nearly perfect sight in the dark".

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the faunas in the night." said Blake "his massive army was outmatched and the general was captured." "Perhaps if he had paid attention in class, he wouldn't be known as such a failure"

Cardin then started to get out of his seat before Oobleck started to speak

"Mr Winchester, please sit down" he sighed "you and mr Arc can both see me after class for additional readings", "Now, moving on~"

And then I zoned out for the rest of the lesson... Old habits die slowly

* * *

Once I woke up; Everybody was getting put of the class along with teams RWBY and JNPR. So I followed out the door, but stopped to hear Pyrrha say something to Ren and Nora.

"You go ahead, I'll wait for Jaune" she said. Once Ren and Nora were far away, I approached Pyrrha.

"I see that you are waiting for your leader" I said

she then sighed "Yeah... But what are you doing?"

"Nothing much... Just gonna take a walk through the kingdom. Have fun"

And with that said, I walked away to Ozpin's office to ask about the riddle.

**[Death at the summer, past the qrows nest, long forgetting the pact] **I remembered just as soon as I had reached the door and not a second later, it opened to show professor Ozpin sitting in his steam-punkish seat with his mug in his had.

"Ah, mr Lore, how can I help you" he said whilst sipping from his mug of infinite coffee

"I just wanted to ask you what a certain riddle means"

"And what riddle is that?" he asked with a curious face

"Death at the summer, past the qrows nest, long forgetting the pact"

He then looked puzzled for a moment before turning back to me

"Do you understand this?" he asked

"Not one bit, why?"

"I ask this because this 'riddle' of yours seems to recount one tragic event and two people who are rarely seen now a days. So tell me, where did you hear this?"

"well..." I trailed "I was sleeping in my room before I felt someones presence there. So I looked around and asked who was there. I then heard the sound of the door opening which signaled me to look over there, and that was where I saw a figure. Standing there. He then said these words to me before dissipating into nothing."

He looked surprised at how much I remembered the actions that day. He then took on his ordinary face again.

"And did you get a good look at the figure?"

"No sir"

"Ok. Thank you for bringing this to my attention mr Lore, you may leave now." he said whilst gesturing me to the door which I proceed out of before returning to my room. Once I got into there; I was met with the faces of teams RWBY and JNPR all sitting about the room looking bored before looking back to me with a sparkle in their eyes as they all rushed towards me, only stopping a foot away from me.

"So, what happened" asked Ruby with everyone nodding in sync with each other

"Well..." I trailed

* * *

After I explained what happened to my visit to Ozpin in his office; I looked out at the sky to see it was nearly 1 o-clock, and by this time, Both teams had gone to their respective rooms, leaving me on my own in the room. I was laying down on my bed, soon letting my sleepiness take over.

As I woke up, or so I thought, I looked around to notice that I was in the same room as last time. **[Well this is wierd]** I thought before noticing some other figures which had their bodies and eyes 'blacked out'. The one that looked like the leader had long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. the figure also wore a black bowler hat with a red band. He wore a red-collared white suit and a small gray scarf, black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes.

And the others around him seamed to be wearing a white tank top with a wolf design on the back which had claw marks etched over them. They also had black trousers and shoes. As I was looking at them however, I overheard their conversation.

"Hey~, Whats the hold up?" said the one in the suit "were not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thief's at the moment. So, why don't you animals pick up the pace?"

"Yes sir!" said the ones in tank tops whilst going of to do their things. I was actually getting bored until I saw someone who looked like Blake jump off the roof of a building nearby, sneaking up on the one in the suit.

"No, no, no" said the white suited man "Thats not a leash". He was about to continue talking until the figure that looked like Blake came up behind him, taking him prisoner. She then proceeded to take of a bow around her head off and reviel her cat ears.

"Brothers of the white fang, why are you aiding this scum?". Ok, it was Blake as I could match the sound of her voice to Blake, **[this must mean that she will reviel her faunas heritage soon then]** I thought.

Just before the white fangs 'supervisor' could speak; I was getting woken up by something and as I looked around the room. I saw nothing. I looked outside the window to see that it was still night-time, so I decided to tire myself out by walking a bit before I heard someone out side the door. I got up from my bed and grabbed my weapons before unsheathing them from their holders and approached the door to see who it was.

As I looked outside the doorway, I saw Jaune stumbling back towards his dorm which meant that something happened to I followed him until I reached a corner leading to teams JNPR and RWBY's rooms. I then stopped and listened to what was happening before Ruby came out of her room to speak with Jaune it seamed.

"Hey Jaune, long time no see... Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh, uh, nope, got it" said Jaune

"So, where have you been lately?" she asked

"I uh..." he trailed before sighing "I messed up. I did something that I shouldn't have and now, Cardin's got me on a leash, Pyrrha won't even talk to me, I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea. I'm a failure"

"Nope"

"Nope?" Jaune answered

"Nope, you're a leader now Jaune, you're not allowed to be a failure"

"But, what if I'm a failure at being a leader?"

"Hmm, nope"

"You know, you are not the easiest to talk to about this kind of stuff"

"Nope, Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you was a kid. and you might have been a failure the first time we met, but you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uh, becaus-" Jaune started before being interrupted by Ruby

"Because, it is not just about you anymore, you have a team now Jaune, we both do and if we fail, than we will just be bringing them down with us, we have to put our teammates first and ourself second. Your team deserves a great leader Jaune, and I think that could be you. Have a good night Jaune." She said before closing her door again. **[Strong words Ruby, but can you live up to them]** I wondered before hearing Jaune's scroll beeping, symbolising that he got a message.

"_Hey, it's your buddy Cardin, I know your probably busy with that dust project I gave you, but I'm gonna need you to get a big~ bag of rapier wasps. And make sure that they have really~ big stingers It's important, so don't screw this up._"

He then walked by me looking down at the ground

"So. Getting a bag of rapier wasps huh?" I asked

"uh, wa, Jack, why are you up late?"

"Couldn't sleep what about you?"

"Well..." he trailed whilst I went through his head for some memories that could help me understand where he was in this predicament, and that was when I found one on the rooftop.

**[Jaune: I lied, I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied**

**Pyrrha: What?, but why?  
**

**Jaune: Because this is what i have always wanted to be, my farther, and my grandfather and his farther before him, they were all warriors, they were all heros. I wanted to be one too, I just wasn't good enough**

**Pyrrha: Then let me help yo-**

**Jaune: I don't want help, I don't want to be the damsel in distress, I want to be a hero**

**Pyrrha: Jaune,I-I**

**Jaune: I'm tired of being the loveable idiot, stuck in a tree while his friends fight for their lives, don't you understand, if I can't do this on my own, then what good am I? Just, leave me alone.**

**Pyrrha: *starts to walk away* If that's what you think is best**

**Jaune: *Sighs***

**Cardin: Oh, Jaune**

**Jaune: Ca-Cardin**

**Cardin: I couldn't help but hear your conversation from my dorm room, so you snuck into beacon huh. I've gotta say Jaune, I never expected you to be such the rebel**

**Jaune: Please Cardin, please don't tell anyone**

**Cardin: Jaune, come on, I would never 'rat-out' a friend like that**

**Jaune: A-a friend?**

**Cardin: Of cause, were friends now Jaunie boy, and the way I see it, if your there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time. That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings doctor Oobleck gave us, think you can , take care of that for me buddy. Thats what I thought. Oh, and don't worry, your secrets safe with me]**

"Jack?" asked Jaune

"huh, oh sorry Jaune I just dosed of for a second"

"Well... We better get of to sleep now"

"Yea, night" I said before appearing in my bed, letting sleep overcome me again

* * *

**Ashurí: All right that's it for this chapter.  
**

**Jack that was fun apart from the audience, which also brings me to a question. Why where they here?**

**Ashurí: That remains to be seen**

**Jack: dammit... Anyways, lets log off for now**

**Ashurí: Agreed, Bye everyone.**


	7. Ursa Slaying In The Fall

**Ashurí: Welcome one and all to the next chapter of _Jacks New World_.  
**

**Unknown Voice: Quite.**

**Ashurí: Sup professor Oz *Pointing at Ozpin***

**Ozpin: Good afternoon young man. Now, what is this I hear about camping on school grounds?**

**Ashurí: *Sighs* Blake?**

**Ozpin: Yes, miss Belladonna had paid me a visit informing me about this matter**

**Ashurí: *Sighs again* Blake. You can come out now**

**Blake: *Comes from around the corner* How did you know I was there?  
**

**Ashurí: Do you have to ask?**

**Blake: ... Yes...**

**Ashurí: It is me, channeling aura into my eyes allowing me to see through walls *Lies***

**Ozpin: ... And is this new?  
**

**Ashurí: not really, although it is unseen to the naked eye**

**Blake: *Try's to put aura into eyes*  
**

**Ashurí: It wont work Blake, it is very advanced  
**

**Blake: You sure?  
**

**Ashurí: Yes. Anyways, let's get this story started with.**

**Blake: But I am not don-**

**\- Argument Begin -**

**A/N: Before we begin, please let me say this. - I have had a bit of _writers block_ when writing this chapter so the next chapter will progress slowly meaning it will possibly take me about a week and a half to write it. Anyways, Enjoys**

* * *

The day of the trip to forever falls was among me, making me get out of bed in the early morning whilst having the sun beam on my face. I was never really a morning person as I staggering about my room, lazily putting on my equipment and headed towards the hall for some pancakes with syrup. That is if Nora didn't eat all the syrup yet. Once I entered the cafeteria, I got to the counter with all the food and picked up the pancakes to see that there was no syrup at all, despite knowing that a crate full of the substance was delivered in the evenings.

"Dammit Nora" I muttered under my breath before looking to the door which produced said syrup thief with the rest of the 'crew' involving RWBY and JNPR

"Helloooo" said the Yang as she waved to me at the counter

"Morning Jack~" said a hyperactive Nora aka: syrup thief

"Nora" I said with a small smile "Why is there no syrup left for the pancakes"

"Umm..." trailed Nora "No clue~"

I then sighed and grasped the bridge of my nose "Dammit Nora" I said, once again under my breath

"How are we supposed to eat dry pancakes?" I said even though I couldn't care less about the syrup that mad everything taste better

"By eating it, you dunce" said Weiss sarcastically

"Now that was cold Ice Queen" I said whilst imitating shivers

"Why does everybody call me that?" asked Weiss

"Because you have the clothes that make you look like you are pure ice and the fact that you are, as Ruby calls it, 'bossy'" said Ren which surprised everyone knowing fully well that he does not talk much, let alone make a joke, all the while, Weiss starting to get mad

"How dare you!" shouted Weiss as she walked to the counter

"Well..." Yang trailed as she started to rush over to the counter "come on, lets eat food"

"Lets" said Jaune

Once we all got our food, we sat down and started to make conversation

"So, what's going on in your 'worlds' then?" I said starting people off

"Oh, oh, oh I have a new story~" said an enthusiastic Nora

"Does it involve you and Ren, fighting Ursa and selling their skin as rugs by any chance?" said Jaune who was starting to get annoyed at the story

"Yes, no, no" replied Nora surprising everyone

"Well, go ahead" I said

And so Nora had begun the story which was interesting at first, until she went on about her and Ren killing a Grimm

"we were surrounded by Boarbatusk'. ten of them!"

"There were two" sighed Ren **[How does he know these facts] **I thought

"But they were no match for us and in the end, me and Ren made a boat load of lien selling Boarbatusk' tusks" she said with pride clear

I was about to say something until the PA system came on

_Would all first year students please come to the airships out front for the trip to Forever Falls, I repeat, first years to the airships please _was the announcement before it turned off.

"Well..." I trailed "Might as well get going"

And with that, we all went to board the airships, excited to go to forever falls.

* * *

As we walked along the red trees, we listened to professor Goodwitch give her speech on what we were doing there

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." she said before stopping causing everyone following to stop as well as turn around. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap." she said whilst having one in her hand "However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

And with that, we went our different ways, Jaune with CRDL and team RWBY with JNPR. Well, I say we as in everyone else did but I got pulled back by Glynda to have a talk with her about something

"Ah, mr Lore, so good of you to stay behind" she said whilst holding me in the air

"No problem miss, but could you please put me down" I asked before I felt my legs hit the floor "So, what did you want to talk about"

"Professor Ozpin has asked another favour of you"

"And what does he want doing now?"

"It is simple, he wants you to keep an eye on teams RWBY and JNPR and act as their 'bodyguard'. Plus, this will get you out of collecting the red s-"

"Deal!" I said before she could finish and started to run off after the teams

Whilst running for about 4 minutes,which I thought was more than that, I finally caught up with them collecting the sap. So I just sat next to a tree and observed the students I was protecting. What I saw was Blake and Ruby at one of the four tree's, Weiss at another checking her nails, Yang at another tree examining the red substance, Nora, who was balancing on one leg with a jar of red sap on her head and finally saw Pyrrha who also had a jar of sap. But I couldn't see Jaune anywhere, **[The hell is Jaune?]** I wondered, but after a while, I fell asleep.

I then woke, about 3 minutes later, due to a sound resonating through the tree's

"Did you hear that" said Ruby in a serious tone

"That sounded like a-" I started before members of team CRDL were running over a hill

"Ursa, Ursa" **[Well... that answered my question.]** I thought as they were screaming before being caught by Yang who questioned them.

"Over there, it's got Cardin" they said before Yang let them go and I wondered **[What could have set one-off so easily]**. **[Eh, who cares, free battle!]**

"Ok, Yang, Blake, Ren, Nora" I said "Go back to Goodwitch and tell her to keep an eye on team CRDL" I then looked to the others "Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss, you follow me to the Ursa so we can at least contain it incase it runs free!"

After this was said, me Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss started to run towards the Ursa whilst the others ran to Goodwitch. Once we ran for a few seconds, we came to a sight some would only dream off. Cardin was on the floor in fear as an Ursa walked over to him; as it raised its paw to strike Cardin down, a flash of white light came across and stopped the attack. When we were able to see again, we saw something else which was weird, Jaune actually being able to defend against a Grimm of that size.

I then looked at Pyrrha and albeit she was just smiling; I saw a slight spark in them. Noticing this, I turned towards the other two girls here and saw Ruby and Weiss both collecting their weapons before I promptly stopped them

"Don't" I whispered

"Why?" mentioned Ruby who was looking up at me

"Yes Jack, why should we?" Weiss said with little venom in it

"Look at Pyrrha's eyes and tell me what you see"

They both took the time to look over at Pyrrha before looking back at me

"What was we meant to see?" asked Ruby

"A spark"

"Meaning what?" Weiss let out

"She believes in Jaune being able to kill the Ursa, and so do I, slightly" I responded whilst looking back at Jaunes progression, seeing that he was going for the kill by decapitation, but his shield was in the wrong place. This caused me to step forwards a bit before disappearing, slicing the Ursa in the back to weaken it, and reappearing before people even noticed I move. Save for Pyrrha.

Jaune then, without knowing what I done, proceeded to slice straight through its neck, successfully killing the beast. Pyrrha then turned to me.

"How did you do that Jack?" she asked

"It was a tactic I learned a long time ago called _Flash Step_ ". (Good old referance there)

"Ok. We should go" suggested Pyrrha

"Lets" I said before Weiss and Ruby stopped me

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss intervened

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!" said Ruby

"No. Let allow him to savour his victory" I replied before _Flash Stepping _back to Goodwitch.

Once I appeared at the clearing, I saw Yang, Ren, Nora, Blake and Glynda all looking at me with confused faces

"What the?" said Yang

"_Flash Step_." I said before turning to Glynda "The Ursa problem has been resolved through the actions of Jaune Arc who successfully decapitated it"

everyone's faces where in even more shock except Glynda who had more of an annoyed face

"Alright, let's go back to the academy" said Glynda

* * *

Once we got back to beacon academy, I was instantly pulled into team RWBY's room by none other than Yang to 'talk' to everyone.

"So what now then?" I asked whilst Blake started to read a book, Weiss started to file her nails, Ruby was sitting on her bed and Yang let me go

"I dunno" said Yang whilst looking at Ruby "any idea sis?"

"Nope" she replied almost instantly

"Remnant?" I suggested

"hmm" said Yang as she put her index finger and thumb to her chin and started to stoke it "let's do it! Who else wants to play?"

"Ooo, me me me!" reacted Ruby

"I will play aswell" stated Weiss

So throughout the night, me, Yang, Ruby and Weiss all played the game Remnant which is going in Yang's favour at the start. After a few minutes, Weiss was out after being taken over by Ruby's Vacuo units. Next to go was Ruby after about 20 more minutes leaving me and Yang to continue the battle. That was until something what Yang would call , possibly, cheating

"Noooo!" yelled Yang "How did you get an eight whilst having the lowest luck ever!"

"Luck? Giant nevermore is a very strong force to be reckoned with" I stated whilst collecting all the cards and putting them away

"I want a rematch!" said Yang as she pointed at me

"Later ok?" I say whilst getting up and proceeding to leave the room "Night"

"Good night Jack" said Weiss and Blake in unison as I left their room and entered mine. Only to fall on my bed and let sleep take over me **[Lets hope that tomorrow is more peaceful] **I thought.

* * *

**Blake: -and that is why I believe that it is easy to do.**

**Ashurí: Are you done?**

**Blake: Yes**

**Ashurí: *Dissipates into thin air with Blake as I put her in her room before I returned to the shed* Now. *Fixes appeal* Thats sorted lets end the episode here, ok?  
**

**Jack: Yes, lets**

**Ozpin: good-bye young man, I have an academy to run and miss Belladonna will be agitated, so keep an eye open *Leaves***

**Ashurí: Ok... Well, See ya later guys and girls**

**Jack: Later**


	8. Lucid Dreams and Decisions

**Ashurí: And were back, sorry for taking so long to get this chapter done.**

**Jack: Yes... You have had another hit with _writers block_ haven't you?**

**Ashurí: Nope, just college taking up a bit of time considering assignments are due in soon  
**

**Jack: What timings?**

**Ashurí: Well, I have a week between three assignments for the same tutor**

**Jack: Wow... Well than, let's get this chapter done quickly then.**

**Ashurí: I agree**

* * *

It was the time again. The sudden white light that appears for no reason when ever I sleep. The one that tells me what I will see later on. It was back, But this time a big difference was clear. I was inside this white room like always for about 10 minutes, Not sure how long really, and yet nothing has happened at all. No sudden impulses, nothing of the sorts.

Whilst like this, I thought of doing something to test what this dream is. So I started to move around, which was natural, whilst still being able to feel everything. I was starting to think of something that was stuck in my mind until I smelt the same smell about a foot away, I opened my eyes to see that some waffles were on a plate on a table. **[This is a lucid dream!] **I thought.

Suddenly a lot of questions started filling my head, including what I could do with this?, who can do this aswell?, etc. **[hm, what could I do?] **I thought whilst grinning like a mad man. what I did next was easily answered. I started to fill my mind with items I have wanted to use for a while including a recliner seat, 70' plasma wide-screen tv, A fish tank with a lot of exotic fish in it **(Dont ask why)**, a metal baseball bat and ball park, my weapons _Murasame _and _Muramasa_, some beer and a gaming console. **Would have included more but that would take up too much space**.

After doing this, I went to sit in the recliner until another thing had found itself in my mind place, which ended up being someone who I had tried to push to the back of my mind even though I was curious why she had shown up in my dreams before hand. The same eyes, hair, figure, the lot. All the same.

"Who are you?" I asked the figure as it walked forwards

"..." nothing.

"Hello?"

"... Hello there, Jack" her voice was very seductive

"Hello..." I trailed hoping to get her name. **[God dammit, why can't I view memories in this place] **I thought

"Cinder"

"Well, Cinder. It is quite the night isn't it?" I state whilst pointing to a balcony overlooking beacon cliff in the night sky which I had thought up on the spot somehow.

"Yes... it is, but there is a reason why I am here"

"And what would that be?"

"Well..." she trailed "I understand that Beacon has found some use of you." all the while stroking her index finger up and down my chest in a seductive manner "And that Ozpin has _plans_ for you."

"Oh?"

"I do not know much about it now but, I can offer you a _salvation_ to this problem"

"And _if_ I was to go with you on this, where would I meet up with you?"

"meet me at the dock so we can, finish this conversation" she said before starting to leave

"Two more questions"

"Go ahead"

"One) How to do know me? and two) How are you able to speak with me here?"

"to answer your first question, I have my sources and your second question well, that remains to be seen" she answered before becoming nothing

**[Well that was interesting]** I thought before going back to the recliner to go on the games console. After about 3 hours on that, I made an imaginary team for a bit of baseball with me and my team of everyone in beacon who are my friends (Including: Yang, Ruby, Blake, Ren, Nora obviously, Pyrrha, Jaune, Cinder and a few random baseball players I had heard of) vs the other team with all the other people who I either hate or have a discomfort with (Ozpin, Glynda, Weiss, team CRDL and other people). once I played an entire game of baseball I decided to have a sparing match with myself to brush up on some skills whilst looking out to the balcony to see what the time was.

* * *

(Meanwhile outside of head (Blake POV))

"Remind me again why were in here" I whispered to the others

"Because... Reasons!" Quietly shouted Yang

"Er guys" said Ruby as she pointed to something behind us making us turn around to see a shadow version of Jack holding his weapons **[Must be a defense mechanism] **I thought. I then proceeded to get up from my crouching place to engage with it.

"Hello um... Shadow of Jack?"

"..." It shook its head symbolising a 'no'

"Ok... What do you want to be call then?"

"..." It held up an engraved stone tablet with the writing **Death **on it

"Ok... Death? I guess you would like to know why we are here?"

"..." Death nodded

"If you want to know that then ask Yang" I say pointing to said person who Death promptly went up to.

"um, hello" said a nervous Yang

"_H-hello_" said Death in a very deep and cracky voice with a seductive tone to it, almost as if he hadn't talked to a girl in years

"You... Have a nice voice?"

"_Thank you, Yang Xioa Long_"

"How did yo-" She started before a voice resonated in the room

"**_I don't think you should be doing anything that Jack would not want you to do Death_**" Said an unknown angelic voice which sounded more feminine than Deaths

"_I wasn't ok!_"

"_**Sure Looks like it**_" The voice said before showing up in a bright white light "_**Sorry about his behaviour students of beacon**_"

"Who are you?" said Ruby who was literally up close and personal, leaning on a slant again

"_**My name is Life, Ruby Rose. And we are Jack Lores' weapons**_" Life said before looking to Death "_**But we will have to go since he is about to wake up**_" They then left in flash of white and black light. I wanted to ask more until I heard Jack moving in his bed which I motioned for all of us to get out the room before closing the door and returning to our room.

"I know I have said this already but why was we in there?"

"Well..." Yang Trailed

* * *

(Jack POV)

After the long training session with myself; I woke up to see two entities standing in front of me, one being of light and the other dark.

"Who might you people be?" I asked

"_Told he wouldn't know us_" said the dark one with his cracky voice

"_**Oh hush, since he does not know us personally, it would be completely natural for him to not know of our**_** presence**" said the light one with her angelic voice of reason

"Once again, who are you?"

The light being sighed "_**My name is life and this one here**_" she motioned to the dark being "_**is Death**_"

"_And we're your weapons_" stated Death

"_**We are what's known as a defense mechanism for your unconscious body to make sure that you do not die**_"

I yawned "ok... And why are you here now then, apart from introductions of course"

"_Nothing more than that_" he said before vanishing in a flash of black light

"_**And on that note, we must go. See you soon Jack**_" Life said before she vanished into a bright white light **[Well... That was wierd] **I thought before getting out of the bed to change into my usual attire, grab my weapons and make my way outside to see team RWBY standing there. All dressed in their normal clothes aswell.

"Morning Jack" said Ruby, in her hyperactive mood

"Sup." I waited a second "Why are you waiting outside my door?"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to walk around Vale with us" said a monotone Blake who had her face in a book

"Meh, sure. I need to got there anyways"

"Alright, let's go" said Yang whilst fist pumping the air

"lets" Stated Weiss

So we got outside and went to Vale through a very long rind of an airship.

* * *

Once we got off the airship, we saw a big sign being put up by the _from dust till dawn_ owner saying _Welcome To Vale_. He was doing really well in his old age but he wasn't his younger self which stopped him on some occasions. When Weiss saw the sign though, she went all 'fangirl' on us.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely _wonderful_!" she said

"I have never seen you act like this before Weiss" I started "kinda creepy if you ask me"

said girl then turned to me "How could you _not_ smile? A festival dedicated to the different cultures of Remnant! There's dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning that goes into this event is simply _breathtaking_!"

"Gee, you really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." said Yang

"Quiet you"

During this little conversation; we had reached the docks but I decided to stay with the four girls for no reason in particular other than company. That was until I felt a hand on my shoulder making me turn around to see the girl I was waiting for. Just before I could get any words out, she dragged me away from the group and ran down an alleyway about 20 meters away.

"Hello Cinder"

Said girl crouched down to try and catch her breath "Why. Not. Alone. And why. Are you so. Heavy?"

"Would have been boring and I am carrying my equipment which is surprisingly heavy for people other than me"

"Really? You get bored that easily? And is that even a thing?"

"Yep"

"anyways" she said regaining her composure "let us get on with business" walking out the alleyway, gesturing me to follow **[(_Be carefull around her Jack_)] **said Life from nowhere. **[What do you mean?] **I thought back **[{_She means that Cinder is planning something}_] **Death Informed. **[Ok, ok. I will Be alert] **I mentally said before following her.

"So... About this _salvation_ you talked about" I said starting conversation "what is it exactly?"

"That is for later" She said plainly **[I wonder what team RWBY are up to now] **I thought

* * *

(Somewhere around vale (Ruby POV))

"_salutations_"

"Um... hello." I said staring at the girl Weiss just pushed over by accident

"Are you... ok?" asked Yang

"I am wonderful, thank you for asking" the girl said **[This is going to be a long day] **I thought.

* * *

(Back with Jack and Cinder (Jack POV))

**[Who knows.] **I thought whilst following Cinder down the many alleyways.

"So... Where are we going, Cinder?"

"To a warehouse that I have ready for our _discussion_" she answered

"I am guessing it is near the docks?"

"You are correct, but how did you know?"

"Just a guess"

"Hm." Cinder said as she stood still causing me to stop

"What is it?" I asked with some curiosity

"We are here" she said as I looked at the warehouse in front of me. It wasnt the biggest one in vale, but it was sure small enough to get a few people in

"there's something inside?"

"there is, but the door has to be open"

"So... Let us get inside and continue our discussion"

"Of cause, Jack"

As we were talking; I didn't even notice the hanger like doors open to reveal a secret base of operations including crates upon crates upon crates filled with what I can only guess is dust, judging from the symbol on the side of them.

* * *

(Back To Team RWBY (a few minutes ago))

"_You_ are a judgmental little girl." Blake said at Weiss from a bit of a distance away from Ruby, Yang and Penny.

"What in the world makes you say that?" shouted Weiss back at Blake with a bit of shock in her voice

Blake then growled and shouted "The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

Meanwhile, Yang had just leaned up to Ruby saying "Um, I think we should probably go..." which was then interrupted when Penny popped out the top right corner of Ruby, adding her question in

"Where would we be going?" she asked whilst Ruby signed and followed the rest of her team back to beacon as it was beginning to get dark

* * *

(Back again (Jack POV))

We were sitting around a small wooden table in the middle of the warehouse

"So that's the offer?" I asked Cinder who had just offered me a new place to work

"That's it. Was you expecting anything else?" She said, starting to sound like Ozpin

"Not really. Although you did mention that Roman would be taking some containers and bringing them here, so I'm interested at the moment"

"I did. And what I would like you to do is stop him, that is if you accept my offer"

"Hm, didn't you say that he was an associate?"

"Yes... But this will give me something to threaten him with"

"Touché Cinder"

She started to laugh but then stopped "So... Are you in?"

"Hm..." **[What do you guys think?] **I asked in my head. **[{_Do_**_** it. This will most possibly help the Faunus to be liberated**_**}]** stated Death. **[(_I_**_**'m sorry Death but I must be the voice of reason. You have just started to make friendships with the residents of Beacon, would you so blindly give that away?**_**)] **announced Life.** [Hm... Decisions, Decisions...]** I thought for a second before speaking up

"I'll do it." I said to Cinder whilst standing up "but you have to give me something in return."

"Obviously Jack, Anything you want" **[Well this will be fun... Just hope this will not tamper with friendships]** I thought.

* * *

**Ashurí: And that is finally over.  
**

**Jack: Well done Ashurí, you made it through this chapter**

**Ashurí: Yh. On other notes I have is one in perticulur.**

**Jack: Oh?**

**Ashurí: Yep. I will not be uploading anymore untill about the last week of december so that I can get my head stuck in the assignments**

**Jack: Wait... Will there be a christmas special chapter?**

**Ashurí: Donno if I can fit one of those chapters in yet, but I will try**

**Jack: Well that's good. Anyways, time to log off**

**Ashurí: Deffo. Good bye everyone!**


	9. Revealing Someones True Self

**Ashurí: Ok. I have now just finished with my assignments and I have now got spare time to write more chapters.**

**Jack: Well done man, you must be happy for yourself.  
**

**Ashurí: yep. I have a 19 day holiday now.**

**Jack: Cool, so does that mean that you will make a few more chapters?**

**Ashurí: that's correct. Anyway... Fight scene. That's right, Jack is going to have a fight in this chapter aginst someone he has not seen in years, will he win or lose?.. Lets see  
**

**PS: I will be adding a new team of OC's that I have made into either this chapter or the next one.**

* * *

After leaving Cinders compound and walking through some streets; I saw a monkey faunas walking whilst talking to himself.

"Are you alright?" I said

"Hm, oh yeah , just looking for a cat faunas I saw today"

"Well... if you can give me a description, I could find this person for you"

"Ok, she has black hair, white waistcoat, bow on her head."

"Ah, I know her"

"You do?"

"Yes, she attends beacon academy"

"Nice, well thanks for your help..." he trailed

"Jack Lore, and your self"

"Sun Wukong"

"Well Sun, why don't I show you the way?"

"I'm guessing That you go there aswell?"

"Yep. Any-ways" I say whilst holding out my arm straight "hold on."

"Why?"

"Because it is faster than walking"

"How?"

"Just do it" I say with a hint of annoyance in my voice

"Fine." He says with a sigh as he holds onto my outstretched arm whilst we start dissipating into nothing

"What the h-" he started before we were at the front of beacon "-ell?"

I chuckled "Semblance my friend"

We then walk a few feet forwards but then stop due to both of us seeing Blake running to the statue

"Ok..." I said "That can't be good. Lets go Sun"

"Right"

So we walked over to Blake who had taken her bow of her head whilst looking at the statue.

"I knew you looked better without the bow" Sun said whilst we were still walking closer to Blake as she turned around

"Jack! Where were you" she said while hugging me

"I was talking to a friend of mine. But what happened to you?"

She then backed up wiped her eyes "Weiss started to comment on Faunus' and the White Fang, making me get offended"

"Wh-" Sun started before I interrupted

"Ok. You need to have some time away so that you can think about something to take your mind of off this" I then looked at Sun "Sun, take Blake somewhere nice, and send me the place so that I can meet up with you, ok?"

"Ok, lets go" he said running off with Blake as I walked into Beacon before noticing someone I had not seen in years

"Sup Adam" I say to the air whilst someone comes from behind me

"Senses are still high then?" came a low voice

"Stop doing the dramatic speaking, and give your bro a hug" i say whilst holding my arms out in a hugging? motion

"Seriously man, I haven't seen you in years until you suddenly get put into beacon, as well as get a team for only you, do you really think I'm in the _hugging_ mood?" he said. He was slightly tanned with messy orange hair with a black cloth at the top, combined with an Orange and black colour schemed jacket, trousers, boots, etc...

"What happens if I say yes?

"We fight, simple enough?"

"Ok. lets do this then"

I then walked away with Adam tailing me

"We'll have to wait until morning though, won't we?"

"Nope, I got permission to use the combat area whenever out of class"

"Wow... You work fast don't ya"

"Yep" I say whilst opening the door to the combat arena and getting ready on one side whilst Adam got ready on the other.

We stood like that for a few seconds before we dash at each other, me with my swords and him with his buster blade which was tinted with a bit of fire red aura. Both our bladders collided causing a shock waves to be released making me and Adam jump away from each other, allowing us a breather.

"You have gotten better bro" I say with a hint of surprise

"You have no idea, brother"

After saying this; he got into a stance he has not used before**,** **[The Rising Tiger, impressive] **(****Just so you know, 'The Rising Tiger' in this fic is where you lay low to the ground and hold your sword to the side, thus giving your opponent an opening to the front which can be easily countered)****, I thought before getting interrupted. **[{_So... Adam came to find us for some_ _reason_}] **states Death, **[You do know that you was not around when Adam was at the house, don't you? He did get lonely without company]**,** [{_So?_}]**, I then mentally sighed **[No point arguing with you, lets just win this thing]**. Soon after my internal chat with Death; We both rushed at each other. We knew each others moves all to well, even 'The Rising Tiger'. Although Adam knew about this stance; he still didn't know the full extent of it.

"You know, 'The Rising Tiger' is a dangerous move to use. Even if you have perfected it. Well, that's what our mum and dad say at least" I say whilst clashing swords, causing our faces to be pushed within inches of each other.

"Yh, I know. But I bet you haven't even seen it before!" He states aloud

"Oh, now you have no idea" Once said I pushed us away from each other to breath for a second before getting into another stance which was a much better version of 'The Rising Tiger'.

* * *

(Adam POV)

"What stance is that?" I asked whilst observing what the stance looked like. He was low to the ground, much like the one I used but it looked specific to a duel wielder, with the sword in his left hand going inverted behind his back and the other one moving in front of him. All the while, surrounding himself with his half black and half white aura.

"This is a newer version of your stance, one that is only usable by duel wielders." he said

"well, its name?"

"It has no name"

as he was talking; I was charging my own aura which was about the same level as Jacks, hopefully. "oh well, you ready?" I ask

"Born ready" Jack replied as he lunged forwards towards me at a staggering pace, causing me to charge aswell. This made us pass each other whilst also cutting into both our sides. We stood facing away from each other before we both dropped to the floor. the last thing I remember before I pasted out was 3 sets of feet standing over me.

* * *

(Medical Ward, 3rd POV)

As the two students lay in their beds unconscious; a few people came in to check upon them. The woman was wearing cyan and blue coloured schemed female armour with a sword behind her. Bearing the same colour. The other two were a male faunas wearing nothing but black and grey 'ninja like' gear and a male human with black and maroon 'everyday' clothes.

"How long untill their awake miss" asked the woman to the nurse

"Not long, a few more hours then they will be as good as new" she replied with a smile

"Can we stay until then?" asked the red and black themed boy

"Ok, but I will need your names" stated the nurse

"Polar Rise" said the woman in the armour

"Edgar Malice" the boy in the black and red clothes replied

The one in the 'ninja like' gear just held up a piece of paper with the word **Xenon **on it.

"Thank you for that, and what one" she started whilst pointing over to the two in the bed "will you be seeing?"

"Adam" said Polar

"Right, I will be in the next room is you need me" stated the nurse before moving behind a curtain

"Ok" exclaimed Edgar "what's for lunch"

* * *

(Jacks POV)

I slowly started to open my eyes, trying to figure out were I was and what had caused me to black out. I looked from side to side noticing 4 figures behind a white curtain. **[So... I'm in the medical ward, great]**, **[{_Well, It could be worse I mean, You could be..._}]** Death started before being interrupted, **[(_Dead?_)]** finished Life. **[Yh well, Adam has his friends around his bed. So I say we should go]** I proclaim in my mind.

And without any further thoughts to say; I headed out to get some well needed fresh air.

"Hello team APEX" I say whilst dissipating into the shadows,appearing in the dinner hall to see teams RW-Y and JNPR sitting on a table. So I went to the counter to get some food and sat down with them.

"Mourning" I say to get their attention

"Hey Jack." started Ruby "Oh, I have a question to ask you"

"Really now. Does it include Blake?"

"How did you know?" asked a curious Yang

"Simple observation of Blake not being here with her te-" I started before getting interrupted by my scroll which had notified me of a new message from Sun. As I read the message; I got a few curious stares from both teams. **[So... Their at a restaurant near the docks]** I thought before looking up to see the crowd. "Nothing important, but I must leave" I say whilst piling my dinner into my mouth before swallowing.

"Why the sudden rush?" asked Weiss

"Need to be somewhere, see you guys later" I notified them before dissipating to the location, landing on the balcony of the terrace where Blake and Sun were.

"-like that." Sun started before looking over to me "Whoa... Oh, it's just you man"

"Sup." I say whilst taking a seat "so, what were you guys talking about?"

"I was just about to explain my past" Blake said

"Please, continue"

"Ok... Are you two familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want"

"I know them aswell" I say putting my hand up

"I was once a member of the White Fang."

I just looked at her in shock much like Sun.

"Wait a second, _you_ were a member of _the_ White Fang?!"

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..." Blake said whilst looking down at the table "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist."

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a NEW one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am; a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." she said whilst looking to her bow and allowing her Faunus nature kick in, thus making her bow move

"Clearly you haven't told your team about this, am I right?" I say causing Blake to look too me with a look that said 'obviously', before looking down

"well... I say that we get moving" announced Sun "you know, because my tail's telling me that someone who hates Faunus is coming close"

"wait, your tail speaks?" I say curiously

"No, I just have a feeling"

"fair point, although I know where we can go for some fun" I say with a wide grin

"Lets go then" said Sun as he got up and jumped of the balcony before running to an alleyway. Not soon after, me and Blake followed just as I saw Weiss turn a corner. but we kept running.

* * *

(3rd POV with RW-Y)

"I still think I'm right about her" stated a determined Weiss

"Weiss, just because she said something doesn't mean that she is one of them" sighed Yang due to hearing this same conversation since they left Beacon

as all this was happening, a red caped girl was thinking about her lost team-mate who decided to run off without saying anything about where she was going

* * *

**Ashurí: Ok, Sorry if I left the chapter at a cliff hanger but, I was going to save the fight for the next one.**

**Nora: Oh~, I was hoping for some action!  
**

**Ashurí + Jack: Nora?! When did you get here?**

**Nora: just now ****actually**

**Ashurí: Ok... Ren! Take care of a certain Nora would ya**

**Ren: Nora, lets go get some pancakes**

**Nora: Pancakes! *Gone In A Flash Of Colours***

**Ren + Ashurí + Jack: *Sigh***

**Ashurí: Well, until next time fokes**


	10. Update for Story

**Story update!**

**Rewriting this story due to new way of thinking/completely new idea.**

**This will be going down sometime, hopefully, next year (2016) with the new one taking its place.**

**Thank you all for reading this story and bearing with the quality for this long. To all writers who are either following/reading this story, keep up the good work.**

**-Ashurí**


End file.
